1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection jig for a display panel, an inspection system for the display panel, and a method for inspecting the display panel using the inspection jig.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display panels, such as liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panels, plasma display panels (“PDP”) and organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) panels, are being developed as the technology of computer monitors, laptop computers, televisions and so on is becoming more advanced.
In addition, computers, laptop computers, televisions and so on are increasingly becoming sensitive to electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) due to increases in communication frequencies, the number of antennas and so on, as wireless network communication is becoming more advanced.
Accordingly, an inspection jig used for inspecting a display panel, EMI, a throughput and so on before finishing a manufacturing process, is necessary. For example, the inspection jig may also be used for inspecting the EMI of a wireless local area network (“WLAN”), the EMI of a wireless wide area network (“WWAN”) and the throughput for evaluating a field of a wireless network system.